The Accident
by Idk. A
Summary: After a terrible car accident, Walter nas to process his feelings for Paige, and Paige... Well she isn't really saying anything...
1. Crash

**A/N: I'm BACK! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO WROTE TO ME ABOUT NOT GIVING UP, IT REALLY ENCOURAGED ME TO KEEP WRITING. SO TO ALL YOU HATERS OUT THERE, YOU CAN'T GET TO ME... Ok now that all that's out, this is my new story, I'm hoping to make it at least 4 chapters. Of course your ideas matter, so please feel free to leave them in the reviews.**

 **I DO NOT own Scorpion.**

 **NEED HELP: I'm looking for a story that I read on here about WAIGE. I don't remember the title or the author, but I do remember a certain portion of it... It was about Walter and Paige sleeping together and it described how Walter only held his previous partners for 12 or 13 minutes and 6 seconds... that is the only part I remember, if you know who wrote it or the story title, PLEASE leave it in the reviews or PM me. I really want to finish the story.**

 **Well that's all for now... On with the story...**

Chapter 1: Crash

Walter POV

It was early in the morning when Cabe came in with a case. Paige had recently walked in with Ralph in tow. I ruffled his hair, and just smiled at Paige. I am still having a hard time expressing my feelings to Paige, but I'm working on it. Paige smiled back and went to greet the rest of the team. Ralph asked me for a math problem for him to solve, I gladly gave him one that would keep him busy while Cabe explained the case. It was a simple cut and dry, find two hackers type of case. Twenty minutes tops. I then announced we all get ready to leave, and as soon as I said that, Ralph's carpool came for him. I smiled at Ralph and told him to have a good day. As soon as everyone was ready, we all piled into the van and headed towards the location of the case. It wasn't very far, but it still took a while to get there with all the traffic.

After we got there we were faced with director Molina and a bunch of other armed security guards. She then turned around and said,

"okay team, we got two hackers from the NSA who are selling national secrets to international companies. We know what we're looking for, so let's find them."

After her little pep talk, she left in a van. The team and I started to get to work. After decoding a few layers of security, I was able to pin point who, but something that struck up as odd was that the plan couldn't be handled by two people, it had to be at least 3. I then downloaded all the information to a flash drive and handed it to Paige, I gave her the keys to the van and told her to drive over to headquarters and to hand the flash drive to Molina. She walked out quickly with the keys, as I turned around to keep working. It wasn't until exactly 28 seconds later I heard the screeching of tires and a crash. I quickly got up to see what had happened, but I wasn't expecting what I saw. The car Paige was riding in was in a lamp post, and another car (the one that hit her I assume) was speeding away. I quickly ran for her, when I got there she was covered in blood, had a injury in her abdomen, and was unconscious. I was able to pull her out and lay her on the floor, keeping pressure on her wound. Toby ran up to us, and helped. He checked her for other injuries, and helped keep pressure on the wound while I tried to wake Paige up. I gently whispered in her ear, "Paige please, please, I'm begging you. Please wake up. Paige, can you hear me?" I kept whispering to her until the EMTs got there. They slowly lifted her up into a stretcher, and loaded her into the ambulance.

"Go with her, we'll handle the case. You go be with her."

Said Toby as I was climbing into the ambulance. It took about 10 minutes to get to the hospital and during the entire ride, I was holding Paige's hand. I couldn't lose her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and Ralph. Oh God, Ralph, how will he feel. He would shut down. No I couldn't let that happen, Paige is strong she will get out of this alive. When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Paige was taken away to emergency surgery. A nurse came up to me and escorted me to the waiting room and handed me some paperwork I had to fill out. Once I filled it out and handed it back to the nurse, I sat down and waited, and for once in my life, I didn't know what could happen...

 **A/N: I know it's short but the rest of the chapters will be longer... I promise. REVIEWS WELCOME!**


	2. Coma

**A/N: I don't own scorpion. Sorry I havent updated in a while, scool has bee hectic. Reviews are welcome!**

Chapter 2:

Walter was in the emergency room for about 2 hours. The team kept updating him on the case frequently but he wasn't paying attention. All he could think about was Paige and her surgery. The nurses wouldn't tell him anything which really annoyed him, but he knew that if Paige was in danger, they'd alert him immediately.

After another half hour a doctor appeared, "Um.. Paige Dineen's family?" Walter stood up and approached the doctor. He shook his hand and the doctor began to explain.

"We did everything we could, there was a lot of internal bleeding and much swelling tho the brain. I can officially say the Ms. Dineen is comatose. I'm sorry" he said sadly.

"When will she wake up? Will she wake up? She has a son. Oh my god." Walters whole world was suddenly collapsing on him. Paige was in a coma, and he couldn't do anything about it. The doctor looked at him sadly and handed him a slip a paper. It had her room number and his name on it, and he quietly nodded and left.

Walter needed to see Paige, he quietly went down the hallway and went into her room. When Walter saw her, he gasped. She was extremely pale, almost like a ghost and she was hooked up to a lot of machines. Walter quietly pulled a chair next to her bedside and reached for her hand, knowing that if the situation was reversed, she would do the same. It was a bit cold, but still full of life. Walter had to keep reminding himself that so he wouldn't break down. Paige needed him now more than ever. He was not leaving her bedside until she woke up. Walter pulled out his phone which began to vibrate indicating he got a text. It was from Cabe saying they were still on the case, he also asked if there was any news on Paige. Walter quickly responded to him explaining Paige's condition. Cabe texted him back saying that he should take all the time that he needed and that the team will take care of the case and Ralph.

Ralph. What would Walter tell him? That he couldn't protect his mother? That he failed her as a friend? All of these things swirled in Walters head until he heard a nurse come in to check the machines. She sadly smiled at Walter and when she finished she left him a cup of water and left. Walter slowly sipped his water while holding Paige's hand. Even though she was just in an accident and banged up a bit, Walter still thought that she was the most beautiful women to walk the earth. Her very smile could make his heart skip a beat, how he wished with all his might that she would open her eyes and smile at him. Walter knew wishing was unscientific, but right now he needed all the help he could get.

"Paige please, you need to wake up." Walter quietly stated.

"I know you once said I need to be selfish so this is me doing that. I want you back, I want to see your smile and beautiful eyes. Please? If you can hear me, know that I'm sorry for having you deliver that flash drive. I'm probably the reason your in danger, but if anything you need to fight. If not for me, for Ralph. He would be lost without you, so would the team, and I. I would be unbearably lost without you. Please Paige, I need you to wake up so I can finally tell you how I feel. That I don't just care about you, I love you." At this point Walter realized what he said along with a few tears rolling down his cheeks. He never imagined himself saying all of that out load. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he still kept going.

"I love you Paige, and because I love you, i won't leave your side. And I hope in the case you love me back, that you'll keep fighting." And with that Walter leaned over and gave Paige a gentle kiss on the lips.


	3. Awake

A/N I don't own scorpion. Reviews are welcome.

if you didn't know one of my previous Scorpion stories, Perfect just the way you are, has been re uploaded and I will be continuing it, so please check it out. 

*time shift*

Paige had been in a coma for about 2 weeks now, and Walter almost never left her side. The team saw this as progress for their leader to tell her how he feels, but Walter disagreed. He already made progress he just needed to assure himself of it.

Drew flew down from Portland to take care of Ralph, and as much as Walter and him hated each other, they were civil since Ralph always spent his free time with his mom. Drew sent flowers and came in a few times, but he mostly would wait in the lounge until Ralph was ready to go.

There had also been a few cases here and there but nothing the team couldn't handle. Most of the team came in a few times to check on Paige and him. He would always tell them he was fine, but really he wasn't. Walter was a mess without Paige. He missed her smile, her laugh, her eyes... Everyday he always talked to her, asking her to open her eyes. Asking her to please respond to what he was saying, and asking her to forgive him for putting her in this situation. And almost everyday, he would kiss her, of course not in front of the team, but in private late at night when he was apologizing and begging her to wake up. And every single moment he was with her, he held her hand. He wanted her to know he was with her the entire time, and just like she would do with him, he would never leave her.

It was currently Wednesday and everything had been pretty normal. As normal as it could get. Walter woke up on the chair he had been residing in for the last two weeks. The nurse that came in everyday brought him a coffee and checked Paige's stats, and Walter spoke to Paige's Doctor over when she would wake up. The doctor always tell him the same thing, when she's ready. Walter didn't like waiting, but he knew if Paige was to recover properly, she would have to stay in the coma as long as necessary. So there he sat just studying the features of Paige's face and hoping she would wake.

It was around noon when Walter started dozing off, but was suddenly awakened by the sound of the heart monitor going faster than normal, also for the first time in two weeks Paige was squeezing his hand back. Walter quickly yelled for a doctor as he tried to figure out what was happening with Paige. The doctor came in did a quick assessment and stated the best new Walter had heard in weeks.

"She's starting to wake up" said the doctor. Walter was near tears when he said this. He would finally be able to see Paige's eyes after two antagonizing weeks. The doctor left saying he would check on her later. Walter quickly grabbed her hand and whispered to her,

"I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, know that I'm sorry, and that no matter what happens here on out, I will stay with you. I love you Paige." He then leaned over and kissed Paige on the lips gently, and when he pulled back, her eyes opened. She cleared her throat a few times before saying,

"I love you too, Walter" she then smiled and squeezed his hand. But Walter couldn't help himself, he quickly recaptured her lips in a kiss full of passion and love. Paige was a first shocked, but then quickly responded to the kiss. When the need for air finally became necessary, Walter pulled back and wiped a few tears off his face. He then said,

"Paige I love you, and I'm sorry I put you in this situation." Paige was shaking her head and was about to rebuttal but Walter cut her off.

"Paige it's all my fault, if I hadn't sent you to take that drive, you wouldn't have been hit. But I realized something because of it. I know I said that our feelings could mess with scorpion, but I was wrong. Over the last two weeks I realized that I missed you more than ever, that I could wait for you to wake up so I could hold you, kiss you, talk to you. To tell you that I love you. So Paige what do you say? Wanna take a chance with me?" Walter ended with a scared crooked smile. Paige simply look at him before pulling him into a strong hug, she then kissed his cheek and whispered,

"yes, yes, yes! Walter you have no idea how happy I am." She said. When they broke the embrace, Walter looked at her and said,

"you should rest. Your still not 100 percent yet." He said. Paige smiled and asked,

"will you still be here when I wake up?". Walter kissed her hand and responded,

"Always Paige, Always."


	4. The Morning After

**A/N: I do not own scorpion, and will never. Reviews are welcome!**

Paige woke up with a pounding head ache. She only briefly remembered waking up last night. She then smiled as she remembered her kiss with Walter,

'He loves me' she thought.

'We're going to date' This very thought started to speed up Paige's heart rate. She was so happy Walter was going to give them a chance. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings until she felt a warm hand shift in her own. She looked over and saw Walter sleeping with his head on the bed and his hands wrapped around her own. As she tried to move it, he tightened his grip. She realized he was probably in deep sleep. Not wanting to wake him, Paige stopped moving. She then looks over to the digital clock on the nightstand and saw the date.

'2 Weeks? I've been asleep for 2 WEEKS?' She thought. She thought of how Walter must have felt during that time. How Ralph was doing. She suddenly felt guilty for being gone that long. She started to get lost in thoughts until she felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. She looked up and found Walters chocolate eyes staring at her with a small grin on his lips. He gently kissed her hand,

"Hey, how are you? Any pain?" He asked quietly. She shook her no and smiled back. She was actually in a bit of pain, but knowing the effects morphine had on her, she wanted a clear head.

"How long have you been here?" She asked quietly.

"Everyday since you've been admitted, I refused to leave in case you woke up." He said quietly, kissing her hand again.

"Ralph would visit everyday, so would Cabe. But I stayed. I didn't want you alone if you woke up." Paige was near tears when she heard this. Walter never left her side. Now she was certain Walter loved her.

"Thank you Walter, and I'm sorry I stayed asleep for so long." Paige said quietly with her eyes down. Walter was shaking his head at her,

"Don't apologize Paige, trust me when I say it is not your fault that you stayed asleep for so long. There were times where I missed you but I knew your body was recovering. I promise it's okay." He then tilted her head up and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Before it could be deepened, the doctor came in.

"Ms. Dineen, it's good to finally meet you, unfortunately under these conditions. My name is Doctor Alvin. I've been treating you since you came in." She said. She then grabbed the chart on the end of bed.

"Okay, you were in a coma for 2 weeks after being in a car accident. Your lower abdomen was pierced with a piece of metal and you have a moderate concussion, I would like to keep you here a few more days, but all in all, I see you making a full recovery." She smiled and excused herself.

Walter smiled and looked at Paige, "I'll call the team and let them know." He silently got up kissed her gently on the cheek and left. Paige felt butterflies in her stomach. She had a feeling that everything would be going uphill from now.


	5. Finally Home

A/N: I do not own scorpion, reviews are welcomed but please no flames... I honestly can't wait for the 3rd season... Only 81 more days!

Enjoy the last chapter of The Accident, I know I took forever to upload, I'm sorry. Please leave suggestions for what I should write next stories/one shots...

About a week later Paige was released from the hospital, with Walter and Ralph happily at her side. After being in the hospital for about 3 weeks, the immobility was finally getting to Paige and she was becoming restless. She knew that she would still need time to recover, but at least she could so from the comfort of her apartment or the garage. She walked through the door to the garage to find a huge welcome back banner. There Sylvester, Happy,Cabe, and Toby approached her and greeted her, expressing how thankful they were that she was going to be okay. Paige sat down and listened to each person talk about cases she missed and just things that have happened. After about 2 hours of talking and laughing, Paige was getting tired. Noticing her tired eyes, Toby butted in saying that Paige should rest and that the rest of them should leave.

After bidding goodbyes, Walter helped Paige up the stairs into his bed. Once she was settled in, Paige pted the side next to her, prompting Walter to lay next to her. He was hesitant at first, but quickly agreed and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck.

"What are you doing?" Paige said laughing a bit at how Walter was showing his emotional side.

"Just enjoying the feeling of having you with me." Walter said quietly into her neck, while placing a gentle kiss there.

Paige just smiled and both of them laid there for about 20 minutes until Paige tried to stifle a yawn. Walter almost immediately, lifted his head up and looked into her tired eyes.

"You should sleep, you've had a rough time." He said softly. As he was removing his arms from around her waist, she protested quietly.

"You don't have to go you know." Paige said quietly. Walter grinned and kissed her on the forehead

"I know, but I need to lock up everything downstairs. I'll be back." He said getting up. And as said, he quietly jogged downstairs to lock the doors of the garage and enable the alarm system. Luckily Sylvester took Ralph for the night, so he didn't have to worry too much about the young boy and his needs.

As Walter walked back into his room, he was greeted with the sight of Paige peacefully asleep. He quietly changed into his sleep clothes and laid right next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Right when he was about to drift off, Paige turned in his arms and quickly laid a passionate kiss on his lip. The shock wore off fairly quickly because the next thing he knew he was kissing Paige back with just as much intensity.

When the kiss ended, Paige just smiled and whispered, "goodnight" before snuggling into him, laying her head on his chest, and falling asleep. Walter tightened his arms around her and kissed her temple before succuming to sleep himself, but not before he whispered the three most meaningful words he could ever say,

"I love you"

A/N: Yay I finally finished, I don't think I will be doing another story again, I'm just not good at them. But I will update one shots. As always please review!

-Kisses ... Idk.a


End file.
